You can't Hide
by Inubuddy13
Summary: Kyoka Suigetsu expresses his concern for his partner's safety in a private session with his Master. Aizen is less than pleased with these petty worries.


Inspired by the lack of Kyoka Suigetsu fics and Muramasa's abilities. Have fun reading! Reviews are wonderful remeber that.

* * *

You Can't Hide

Apposing brown eyes stared at one another. One set of brown eyes were hidden behind thick black framed glasses. The other pair, were narrowed, not amused by the form their opponent had taken.

"Kyoka." The deep voice started, narrowed eyes retreated when the owner closed his eyes. "Why are you in that form?"

The look alike smiled tucking their hands into the white haori sleeves. "You can't erase what you were Sosuke." Kyoka whispered looking at his wielder with hints of disgrace.

The room the opposing figures stood in was dimly lit room littered with pieces of broken glass. Sosuke Aizen stood before a long horizontal row of mirrors that led to a busted shoji door. The washi paper that once was a brilliant white was now stained with a mixture of dirt and blood. The shoji could barley be opened a centimeter without exerting more force than necessary. Flickering candles were melted to their ends, covering the dish they sat in with old golden wax.

A sigh left Aizen's lips. "Kyoka, why is that you pulled me in here?" He asked regarding his zanpakuto spirit. He watched a pale hand press against the reflective glass that separated the pair.

"It's been so long since you've been in the garden Sosuke." Kyoka said his eye's flickered to milky white before returning to soft brown. "Was Soul Society truly that bad?" He asked his voice a mere whisper. "We could have had the key in time. Your place would still be there Sosuke."

Aizen shook his head "How do you know I would be the next sotaichou?" He asked; his words made Kyoka shake his head. "You know very well not to question my actions Kyoka Suigetsu." Kyoka flinched at unvoiced bitterness he felt.

The spirit removed the thick glasses; he let them slip from his long fingers. The sounds of glass shattering didn't faze Aizen, even as the shards of the glass landed on black cloth covered feet. "Aizen, we could have done much more if we had stayed in Seireitei." Kyoka held his hand up stopping Aizen before he could rebuttal "I know the plans were moved forward only for the sake of recovering the Hogyoku. It was an unforeseen occurrence." His hand slipped from the glass "I worry though Sosuke. That Kurosaki child we met. He is a great hazard to your planes."

Aizen watched the scholarly hair melt into extensive watery dark blue locks with a dark green shine. "Kyoka, you are underestimating me again." He chastised softly with a smile. "My abilities alone are unrivaled by any shinigami or hollow alike."

Kyoka pressed both his hands against the glass. "Sosuke you haven't been able to go the garden in centuries." The desperation in the paling male's voice was not lost. "Surly if that child or the others figure out our disharmony you shall fall." Black outline of a water lily began to form on the exposed neck of the spirit. Each curve of the petal was traced out slowly, as if drawn by some unseen hand.

"They won't find out Kyoka. Not even Gin knows of this temporary hindrance." He said slowly pressing his own hand over the spirits.

"I miss being able to feel your heart Sosuke, I miss our days in the garden." Kyoka said his head resting against the glass. Truly Kyoka Suigetsu was the embodiment of temptation. Aizen always kept this fact in mind, should he fall to the temptations his sword spoke of he would certainly fail.

Aizen shook his head; in disgrace or pity one wasn't sure. "Kyoka this disharmony will not last." He smirked "You shall help me to stand at the top." The disgusting uniform dissolved revealing a lean pale chest with faint black lines running up to the water lily. Aizen smirked "The garden will open." He watched the brown ripple milky white, the change happened like when one tosses a stone into a pound.

Kyoka sighed pushing away from the barrier "I know Sosuke; it will open when you deem it the perfect time to open." He rubbed his exposed arms allowing his back to face his partner. "You've been saying that for so long." Milky eyes closed "I fear, Sousuke, that we can no longer use bankai."

"Kyoka Suigetsu, do not bring that ludicrous fear back." Aizen hissed placing his hands into the pockets of his white hakama. "The door will open. Then everyone will understand who they challenged." The spirit nodded his long hair moving like waves down his back. "Kyoka Suigetsu. Look at me." The spirit turned away from their own room.

"Sosuke, what is…" The word died on his lips; Sosuke had left him alone again trapped behind this wretched mirror. A soft sigh left his lips, "I miss our days in Seireitei. At least there you would tell what you were doing." The lily's petals began to close while Kyoka picked up the broken glasses. "I can't help being afraid of losing you, Master Aizen." He gripped the frames tightly. Milky eyes stare at the floor waiting for Aizen to return so that could finish their conversation.

"Hey left again, how sad." A voice hissed, Kyoka closed his eyes turning away from the figure slinking into the light.

"Shinso, what are you doing here?" Slowly he slid the glasses into the pocket of his navy blue hakama.

A sliver tail swept across the tatami while lips pulled back into an amused smile, "I can't visit one of my dearest friends?" The slick voice made Kyoka sigh. Shinso watched the other spirit move with the same grace as its own wielder. The amused smile dropped when Kyoka ignored him, "Aizen not listening to you anymore?" He asked; long limbs stretched across the damaged, bloody floor. Skeletal finger picked up a shard of glass laying close to the mirror. "Kyoka, you should stop listening to him to."

Kyoka turned around to face the annoying spirit. "Why should I stop listening Shinso?" Kyoka's velvet voice sent shivers down Shinso's spine. Crimson eyes ran over the tempting body that was Kyoka Suigetsu. Shinso understood why his partner warned him to be careful of Aizen's zanpakuto. He licked his lips ignoring the fleeting thoughts, he returned to the conversation at hand.

"Kyoka, you've taken more abuse then I care to recall." Kyoka closed his eyes turning his head away from Shinso. Extensive fingers pressed against the glass. "Aizen is the one who blinded." Kyoka's eyes snapped, he glared in Shinso's direction.

"It was for an experiment Shinso." Kyoka tried to protect his wielder from Shinso's crafty nature. "He didn't know it would blind me."

A snort from his companion greeted his response "He didn't care that it made you blind, all he cared about was if it increased power." Silence reins in the tiny room, "Did it?" Shinso finally asked breaking Kyoka away from his thoughts.

"Did what?"

"Increase your power?"

Kyoka sighed nodding letting Shinso know that Aizen's experiment was successful.

"Did he say sorry for blinding?" Kyoka didn't move, Shinso's frown increased, "Kyoka? Kyoka!" Shinso shouted at the quiet spirit.

"No, no he didn't apologize. Why should?" Kyoka spat bitterly "I wasn't "perfect" for him. I wasn't powerful enough for him." Kyoka shook his head "You must understand Shinso, everyone has a different relationship with their wielder." Milky eyes stared accusingly at the crimson eyed intruder. "I do not question your peculiar relationship with Ichimaru."

Shinso's lips pulled back "What is there to question?" His index and middle finger walked up along the mirror. "Our relationship is perfect."

Kyoka shook his head. "Killing a third seat just for fun is not healthy. You need to keep Ichimaru's sanity in check."

Shinso waved a hand at the comment. "That was a life time ago Kyoka, we've matured and our relationship is much steadier than your own."

Kyoka scowled "Shinso leave n-" His words died when something warm cupped his cheek. Kyoka leaned into touch smiling, it was so nice to feel something again.

"It's been a long time hasn't Kyoka?" Shinso asked towering over the mature spirit. Shinso's silvery ears twitched listening to the content sigh. He threaded his fingers through the long hair, "You've got to stop being so tempting Kyoka Suigetsu." Shinso whispered smirking.


End file.
